ever_vigilantfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Vampires Subclass: Cursed ones “Some of my best friends, best coworkers, have been vampires. The problem is, so have many of my worst hunts.” - Master Henry Griffiths, of the R.B.G.H The curse of vampirism is, in actuality, many similar curses which are lumped together for ease of categorizing. In general, almost all vampires share the following traits: · A need to consume blood, which can be psychological or truly somatic. · An aversion to sunlight, which can range from migraines to incineration. · Undeath, with all the benefits and drawbacks thereof. · Great bodily strength and speed. Additionally, it is common for some strains of the curse to exhibit additional traits, such as an aversion to running water, the pathological need to be granted permission before entering a home, or the attraction and love of certain creatures, such as wolves or bats. In general, however, it should be noted that as undead, most animals shun vampires and will attack them should they get the chance. Vampires are commonly parted into lesser vampires and higher or greater vampires. The distinction is somewhat fluid, and certain strains lie right on the middle and produce individuals on either side of the spectrum. Vampires are considered lesser if they cannot disguise convincingly as humanoid, are animalistic or supremely unintelligent, are bound by many unique or semi-unique weaknesses and exhibit fewer supernatural abilities. Consequently, vampires are considered higher if they are nearly or completely indistinguishable from a live humanoid, are intelligent and capable of higher logic and reasoning, are unfettered of the myriad weaknesses of the lesser vampires and exhibit great supernatural power, with some even able to channel necromantic magic to cast spells as would a wizard. In general, most higher vampires lead quiet lives, away from the cities but very much within humanoid society. It is not at all uncommon to hear of remote villages who actively look after a certain vampire, as such a friend would be invaluable should a monster attack or an emergency occur. In point of fact, in some regions of central Europe vampires kill more monsters, especially undead, than the local monster hunters do. There have even been tales of particularly desperate peasants seeking out lesser, but still intelligent, vampires and offering them the same position. This is, of course, far from the norm. Most civilized locales still see vampires of all stripes and strains as monsters in their own right, and hunt them with fire and silver wheresoever they should appear. One should also not be fooled by these stories: where there are good apples, there are inevitably bad ones. Many vampires, higher and lesser, dwell in the dark and abandoned parts of the great cities, feeding off the beggars and working poor. Still other lesser vampires seek out hiding spots in caverns, abandoned cellars, or similar locales, where they may lie hibernating for decades should food be scarce. When fighting vampires, one should first categorize the vampire in question, and establish what strain it has come from. Should this prove impossible, at least try to determine its strengths and weaknesses. All in all, it is best to rely on the most solid means of fighting undead: fire and silver. Certain strains of vampire may only die when completely immolated, or when their heart is removed from their body, and so this should be your first task after an apparent victory. Also, remember that higher vampires are most assuredly capable of reason. A well-travelled hunter shall meet many, both as fellow hunters and as bodyguards, guides, and mercenaries. Vampire scouts and rangefinders have been used by several armies to great effect, and very little can pose a threat to a vampire in heavy armour should that armour be enchanted for fire protection.